Father Daughter Time
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2014
Summary: Mother's day one shot. Trini watches Jason spends some quality time with their daughter. She also has some big news to share with him. Please R&R!


**Title: Father/Daughter Time**

**Characters/Parings: Jason/Trini; Alison (OC)**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: I only own Alison. Saban, Disney and or Nick owns the characters and the show.**

**Settings/Classifications: Family, Romance, Alternate Universe**

**Spoilers/Notes: Set Currently. Mother's day one shot.**

**Summary: Trini watches Jason and their daughter Alison spend some quality time together. She has some big news to share with him as well.**

**Author's note: With Mother's day today, I decided to put out this nice little one shot for my fellow Trason shippers and for all the mothers out there. Happy Mother's day, ladies.**

**One more thing, any PR stories that I write in the future, Trini Kwan will ALWAYS be alive.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Scott Residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

_May 11__th__, 2014_

Trinity 'Trini' Kwan-Scott had to hold in her laughter as she watched her husband of almost ten years, Jason Lee Scott, wearing a yellow feather boa around his neck and a toy tiara on his head. She covered her mouth with her hand and tried so hard to stifle in her giggles as she watched him drinking his tea like a distinguished gentleman; even playfully pointing his pinkie finger up and taking a sip of 'tea' (which turned out to be nothing more than water). Their six year old daughter Alison Bryn Scott giggled and clapped her hands playfully at the sight of her father playing afternoon tea with her; with her stuffed animals were sat right into from of them, all of them dressed appropriately.

Trini leaned against the doorway of her daughter's bedroom and smiled brightly. She had to count her blessings because she couldn't believe that she married the man of her dreams. The one man she had always loved and adored ever since they were little kids. And, now, nearly a decade of marriage, a thriving career in the medical field and an child she loved more than anything in the world. If this were all a dream, she'd never wanna wake up from it.

Speaking of her child, Alison Bryn Scott was a splitting image of both of her parents. She has her father's baby face, her mother jet black hair and both of the personalities. At just six years old, Ali, as Trini and Jason like to call her, kept them both on their toes 24/7. She was bright, outgoing, but also smart and sharp. And she captured their hearts as soon as she came into this world.

Trini couldn't help but smile as she watched Ali and Jason clinking their tea cups together. This has been the best mother's day she ever had. Earlier this morning, Ali helped Jason make breakfast for her mother and even put together a bouquet of Trini's favorite flowers before they brought them to her. Ali even jumped on the bed in order to wake her mother up in excitement. She has proven to be one energetic six year old.

And, now, watching the two most important people in her life having an impromptu tea party in Ali's bedroom warmed Trini's heart to the core; not to mention endless amusement seeing her husband wearing a tiara and a yellow boa. She's gonna have a great time teasing him about it.

Jason looked over his shoulder and couldn't help but smile at the sight of his wife standing at the doorway with her hands covering her mouth; trying to stifle her laughter. He just shook his head because he knew he's never gonna hear the end of her teasing him about playing with their baby girl, but he wouldn't change a thing. He loved spending time with Alison like this. Believe it or not, underneath that tough exterior he embodies, Jason Lee Scott is a big ole softy.

"Would you care to join us or are you just gonna keep standing there and laughing at me?" he quipped, breaking her out of her trance.

Trini narrowed her eyes at him and smirked. "Well, I don't know, Mr. Scott. A distinguished gentleman would extend his invitation with a little more respect."

He tried to get up from the small chair he was sitting on, but in doing so, causing both Trini and Alison to burst out laughing.

"Daddy, you're silly," she giggled, pointing her finger at him.

He just looked at his little girl with a knowing glace on his handsome face. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, little girl. You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Ali just kept laughing as he finally got up from the chair. He reached over and scooped his baby up in his arms and kissed her cheek lightly, causing the six year old to wrap her arms around his neck and let out a squeal when he started playfully poking her stomach. Then, he suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, Ali, what do you say we go chase mommy?" Jason whispered in her ear.

Ali shook her head eagerly as he sat her down on her feet. Both of them look at Trini with knowing smiles on their faces.

"Uh-oh," the original yellow ranger said, laughing. Without hesitation, she turned on her heel and ran, with Jason and Alison not too far from her.

The only thing you could hear was the unmistakable laughs echoing throughout the Scott home.

Later, after Jason put Ali to bed and watched in pure satisfaction in watching her sleep peacefully, he walked out of her bedroom and found Trini sitting on the sofa, staring out the window and allowing silence to calm her. He sat down on the sofa right behind her and wrapped his arms around her. To his relief, she leaned back against his chest and sighed in contentment when he buried his face in her dark tresses. For the next several minutes, the could just sat on the sofa, allowing silence, love and warmth to fill their hearts.

"Jase, I love you," she said, finally breaking the silence between them.

He kissed her head softly and tightened his arms around her. "I love you, too, babe."

"Will you still love me in about eight and a half months?" she said as she sat up long enough to look at him. Jason's brown eyes were widened with shock and excitement.

"We're pregnant again?" he asked, his voice cracking.

She just nodded her head and waited for his reaction. His response was cupping her face in his hands and drawing her in for a scorching kiss, his way of saying that he was beyond thrilled of the news. When air finally became a problem, they finally pulled apart.

"I'm so happy to know that I'm finally gonna get a son," he quipped, causing her to roll her eyes playfully.

"What makes you think we're having a boy?" Trini teased as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I wasn't wrong about Alison, so I'm pretty sure that I won't be wrong again," he replied, sticking his chin out as if he was proud. She couldn't help but to bust out laughing once again.

"Jason Lee Scott, don't make me put that tiara back on your head. I have to admit, though, seeing you and Ali playing tea party was so cute," she sassed, batting her eyelashes playfully and got great satisfaction in seeing him roll his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm glad that you found me wearing a yellow boa and a tiara so funny," he sassed back. He kissed her forehead gently and couldn't help but smile himself because he cherished the times he gets to spend with his little princess.

"But it was also so cute," she said sincerely. She gasped softly when she felt his hand stroking her flat belly gently. A belly that within eight and a half months will be filled with their second child.

"You think Ali will be thrilled with the news that another baby's gonna be coming?" Trini asked softly.

Jason just smiled. "Of course. But, know this: if this baby turns out to be another girl and she ends up looking like you when she gets older, I'm not gonna like any boy she brings home."

"Spoken like a true father you are," she laughed as she snuggled more close to him.

This has truly been the best mother's day she ever had.

**The End!**

**Happy Mother's day to all the women in the world!**

**One more thing, in case you haven't heard, MMPR is getting a reboot as a movie franchise. I can tell you personally that I'm having mixed feelings about the whole thing, but that's just me. I do think that the reboot is gonna be more adult oriented with darker fight scenes and teenage hormones raging out of control lol. And I hope whomever they cast as the original six (Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Kimberly and Tommy) will live up to what the original cast members started. Again, I'm having mixed feelings about the whole thing.**

**Oh, and a new chapter for 'Sweet, Sweet Love' is coming this week.**

**Please review!**


End file.
